All In A Summers Time
by PrettyInPink17
Summary: Harry goes back to Hogwarts only to discover his best friends are not speaking to each other- what will happen? RHrHGr Please R&R!
1. Train Ride

Hey everybody, this is my first FanFic and I have been reading TONS of other RHr HGr and I was halping my friend start one and I thought wow maybe I should write one (I know I can't help it if I'm slow :-p)

A/N:I'm sorry if there are typos- I'm sooooo used to writing on AOL that there might be stuff like "u" and "i" and "ur" that i may have passed over when rereading it. Sorry!

I own nothing sob it's not mine sob wait, the plot is all mine!!!! does little happy dance

Enjoy!

* * *

Harry

_The moment we have all been waiting for, well at least I have._

Harry had just arrived at platform 9 3/4 and was so glad summer was over. He hated staying at the Dursley's. But that's not the only reason he was glad summer was over, now it was time to go back to Hogwarts for one last year then he was off to train to be an Auror. And best of all, he'd get to see Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

_There they are, he chuckled to himself, can't miss those Weasleys....... ah yes Ginny in all her perfection. Gorgeous red hair that fell in a nice wave down to the center of her back. Her womanly curves just beginning to show. And that adorable angelic face lightly sprinkled with freck- what am I goin on about there is no way I should be thinking of Ginny like that! She's only, ONLY, my best mate's little sister!_

_But you love her_

_BUT she's my best mate's little sister, if he ever found out I fancied her he'd-_

_Be happy your part of the family._

_Yeah right he'd probably plan an especially painful way for me to die, nice and sloooooooow_

_Well okay, but Ginny used to like you so she should have feelings for you. If you just told her-_

_NO RON WOULD KILL ME!_

_Ron Schmon just tell her and don't tell Ron_

_Hey I could-_

_Now we're talking-_

"HARRY!"

Harry's debate with his consious came to an abrupt end as he realized he had been so busy thinking he had walked right past the barrier to platform 9 3/4.

"Oy Harry! Where are you going?" asked Ron looking at Harry as if he'd truly lost it.

"I erm.... was going....uh.... to get food?" He asked as if he didn't know the answer.

"Well you know there is food on the train," Ron smirked, obviously poking fun at Harry.

"Yeah yeah," Harry mumbled incoherently, and blushing slightly.

Ron and Harry boarded the train and proceeded to their compartment.

Hermione

Hermione, being head girl this year and just being Hermione, got to the station a couple of hours before she even needed to be there. That and she knew that she and Ron could no longer hide what happened this summer from anyone, especially Harry, any longer. Especially since she and Ron weren't talking to each other.

_That git........_

_Flashback_

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_**I talk to Mum and she said I could have you and Harry come over for a week or two, and thought that this would be a great chance for it to be just the three of us seeing as Mum and Dad are on vacation, Bill, Fred, and George are all busy with their businesses, Charlie is in Romania, Percy, well, is Percy, and Ginny is with friends for the rest of the summer. Owl me ASAP!**_

_**Ron**_

_She quickly asked her Mom if she could go, and after she said yes, she ran back upstairs to write back to Ron, and of course, pack._

_**Dear Ron,**_

_**I talked to my Mom and I can go and I was thinking you, me, and Harry could meet in Diagon Alley at say, 4pm? Well let Harry know and owl me back**_

_**Hermione**_

_Hermione hummed her favorite muggle tune as she was waltzing around her room finding all the things she needed packed._

_"Hello Pig, back again so soon?"_

_Obviously Hermione's mood had improved for she was talking to animals._

_**Mione,**_

_**Yes, that sounds brilliant. See you at 4!**_

_**Ron**_

_Little did Hermione know that this was one of the turning points in her relationship with Ron._

_End of Flashback_

Hermione started nervously rubbing her hands together as she say the handle turn.

_This is it......_

Ron

"You wanna go get something to eat? Oy! we could go visit Neville or something. He got a toad and he taught it how to sing," Ron said suspicously.

"Nah, I just want to head back to the compartment and be with you and Hermion since I haven't seen either of you all summer."

"Well what about if we go and.... um.... find out who the new DADA teacher is?"

"No Ron I just want to go back to the compartment for the millionth time! What the hell is wrong with you?"

_Well this is it Harry will find out because little miss goody goody will NEED to tell Harry everything that happened this summer._

"Okay, let's go back then," Ron said reluctantly.

"Is everything ok Ro-"

"Didya hear about the Chudley Cannons, they got this brilliant new seeker," Ron said changing the subject immediately.

Harry stared hard at Ron for a moment.

"No, how are they doing?"

_Whew, for a minute there I thought he was gonna keep bothering me._

The boys kept talking on and on about Quidditch, and soon enough they were right in front their compartment door.

Ron turned the door knob.

_Here we go......._

* * *

Well?? Do you like? This is still a work in progress so any reviews that would help me would be greatly appreciated:-D Sorry If I don't update for awhile I like to have a few chapters in advance done b4 I put up the next one- plus I have b ball and other crap that take up my precious writing time- you get my drift. 

Love, Me, PrettyInPInk17 :-D


	2. Train Ride Part II

Train Ride Cont'd

I hope you all enjoy this! and please RR

I own nothing.... nothing......nothing.....

* * *

Harry

Ron and I entered our compartment only to be greeted by my two favorite ladies in the world, Ginny, and Hermione.

"HARRY! I'm so glad to see you!!!!" Hermione shrieked, then shot Ron a cold look, but quickly recovered.

"Hello Harry," Ginny said blushing slightly, " Hey bro."

Harry found this odd, he got the big greeting from Hermione while she gave Ron a 'look', but he didn't get to think much of it because Hermione started drilling him about his summer.

"So how was your summer? Mine was _almost_ perfect." Hermione said enunciating almost and looking at Ron who just sank lower into the black vinyl seat. Harry knew something must have happened.

_Note to self: Ask Ron, what the hell is going on?!?!?!_

"Well you know it was average for a summer with the Dursley's."

"That's nice" she replied.

Harry excused himself as to leave the girls to talk about, you know, _girl_ stuff. He walked over and said to Ron,

"I'm hungry, wanna go grab some food with me?"

Ron looked as if he had been saved by an angel.

"Yes," he said almost too excitedly.

"Be back in a bit Hermione."

And with that the boys left.

Hermione

The door opened and in popped Ginny.

"Hey Gin."

"Hey Hermione, you seen, er, my brother anywhere?"

"You mean Harry?" Hermione asked knowing too well that Ginny _still _fancied Harry.

"No......" Ginny said as the tips of her ears turned bright red.

"Hmm, interesting because you of all people should know not to bring up that lousy good-for-noth-" Hermione was interrupted by the Ginny covering her mouth. And good thing she did because in walked Harry and Ron.

"HARRY! I'm so glad to see you!!!!" She shrieked giving Ron a quick dirty look she hoped nobody noticed.

"Hello Harry," Ginny said blushing slightly, " Hey bro."

Hermione, Ginny, and Harry all sat down on one end of the compartment, Hermione was clearly staying away from Ron. Harry looked a little spaced out, she could tell Harry was thinking. After knowing Harry for 6 years you could read him like a book.

"So how was your summer? Mine was _almost_ perfect." Hermione said making sure Ron heard it.

"Well you know it was average for a summer with the Dursley's."

"That's nice" she replied.

Harry got up to leave. He and Ron went to go get food.

_Boys. What do you expect. Tsk, tsk._

The boys never returned but at least it gave her and Ginny time to talk about boys cough Harry and that git Ron cough

Ron

_What if he asks me whats going on? What if I just break down and tell him? He is gonna be soooooooooo mad that we didn't tell him about "us"! What the bloody hell am I gonna do?_

"Ron? Ron? Oy Ron anybody home?"

"Wha?"

"I asked you what you wanted to eat and you had this really worried look on your face," said Harry stifiling his laugh.

"Sorry I was..... thinking."

"I know. I've been meaning to ask you, what is wrong with you? You were acting really strange around Hermione and Ginny. In fact now that I think about it Hermione was acting starnge to-"

"Hey Harry look! We're at Hogwarts!"

"Ron, you can't go and change the subject like that again!"

"Sorry mate, I promise you, once we are in our dorm tonight," Ron said hesitently, " I will fill you in on everything." he sighed.

"Okay that's better."

All students report to your compartments until the train has come to a complete stop Came a scratchy voice over the intercom.

"Hey, Harry, for now can we go see Neville, or Seamus, the reason I've been acting strange has to do with Hermione and I don't want to face her now. Don't ask"

"Okay mate"

* * *

Well??? come on Reviews!!!!! I only have some of chapter 4 writtten and I'd love it if people told me what they wanted to happen!! 


	3. The Truth comes out, well some of it

A/N Well I still haven't gotten any reviews but I don't care. I still enjoy writing this.

I own nothing. (Sme old Same old)

Chappie 3!!!!

* * *

Harry

"I don't think I've ever eaten so much!"

"I'll admit, Ron, I don't think I've ever seen someone look nauseous and contented at the same time. Only you would be able to pull that off. I mean after downing more food than a pack of mountain trolls....."

"Heh heh heh..... mountain trolls."

"Password?"

"Casablanca."

"Ghesundheit," said Ron.

"Hahahahaha," chuckled Harry.

"Wot are you laughing at? I was being serious!" Ron said acting offended as they entered the common room, only to find Ginny and Hermione in hysterics on a red and gold, velvet couch in front of the blazing fire.

Their eyes met.

There was a **_HUGE_** awkward silence.

And when I say huge, oh boy, I mean huge.

It filled the whole common room up.

And then some.

On the rank of biggest awkward silences in the history of the ENTIRE world, this one was up there, WAY up there

And that is pretty big.

Harry was first to break the silence.

"Well......er..... we better be heading up to our rooms now Ron, 'night Hermione, 'night Gin."

"Goodnight boys" Ginny said politely, looking down as if Hermione had just embarassed her.

"Night Harry" said Hermione coldly, although her coldness was directed at the beet-faced, red head standing next to Harry, who remained silent.

Both boys practically sprinted up the stairs.

In fact, they sprinted up the stairs like they were little boys being chased by girls with cooties.

SLAM

"Now I think is a good time to tell me what the hell is going on."

* * *

Sorry this is short it's just I'm addicted to cliffhangers and well.... I couldn't resist. I'm Superman (well woman) and it's kryptonite to me baby! 


	4. Confessions and Memories

A/N I own nothing, cept for o wait nevermind i don't own that either- i'm sad

thanks to the 6 (well 7 if u count my friend I sent it to) who reviewed- don't worry im working on it :-D

Last time on **_All In a Summers Time_**: _"Now I think is a good time to tell me what the hell is going on."_

Chappie 4

* * *

Harry cont'd...

"Okay don't get huffy with me, I believe you have the right to know what is going on also."

He took a big breath.

"Do you remember the time, I invited you to spend two weeks at my house while everyone was gone?"

"Yeah, I couldn't go."

"Well, just Hermione came, and it was just me and her....... alone, at the Burrow, for two whole weeks. Well I admitted to Hermione that I had feelings for her, as MORE than a friend..."

"Finally." Harry said as he rolled his eyes.

"Do you want to hear my tragic story or not?"

"Tragic? But I thought you two finally hooked up? How is that tragic?"

"How would you know we would hoo- get together?"

"Well she obviously likes you....."

" Really? it was that obvious?"

"Yeah Sherlock, it was that obvious now get on with it."

"Well to make a long story short, I did something that majorly pissed her off and she isn't speaking to me." Ron said looking uncomfortable.

"I think it'd be better if you told me everything," stated Harry. He probably shouldn't have said anything. He was really pushing Ron.

"Well maybe I don't want to tell you. Bloody 'ell you're nosy!!! I'm goin to bed!" said Ron obviously agitated. And with that he stormed off to his four poster bed and shut the curtain.

_Bloody hell something is really wrong._

Hermione

Back in the Common Room.

"You know that my brother is a stubborn git and will never make up with you. I mean it was sort of your fault. You should at least try-"

"No Ginny, God. If anyone should know what I'm going thr-"

"-I'm going through it should be you." Ginny finished mockingly while rolling her eyes. " You've only told me that like a bajillion times."

I gave her the coldest glare I could manage, even though deep down I knew she was right.

"I'm going to bed." I declared.

"Night Hermione" Ginny sighed.

I just turned and left hoping she'd get my drift.

I quickly changed out of my robes into my favorite PJ's, and crawled into bed feeling terrible. I'd yelled at my best friend, I'm fighting with my boyfriend, and because I'm being such a bitch, Harry has stayed clear of me.

_Flashback_

_The past 2 weeks were so wonderful. Just me and Ron. Harry couldn't come over to the Burrow, and if he had, nothing would have been the same. We were in love. Truly, deeply in love. We had spent the last week and a half taking midnight strolls, candlelit dinners, snogging, all because after my third day here he finally asked me out and admitted he loved me. Truly. Deeply. Then came that god awful party that changed everything between us. It was my last night with Ron and the twins were throwing a party for "us". We arrived late (Ron doesn't know how to tie a tie- I had to teach him) and the place was crowded with lots of the twins friends and business partners. We chose this little table in a dark corner that was only occupied with a couple, leaving two seats open for Ron and I. We sat down and introduced ourselves._

_"Hello I'm Derek." Said the dark, mysterious stranger I sat down next to. "This is my girlfriend, Alison."_

_"It's nice to meet both of you," I said politely, "I'm Hermone, and this is my boyfriend Ron."_

_Obviously Derek was into bimbos because this girl was, how should I put it, "well endowed". I thought that Ron might have stared but I was wrong. He only had eyes for me._

_I made polite conversation with Derek. Then our conversation finally got around to books. Turns out Derek had just published this book I read and we were talking non-stop about it._

_"I loved the part where Leona turns the vampire into a clown- I thought it was so ironic!"_

_We both laughed furiously about this. Derek and I were really hitting it off. I could tell Ron wasn't enjoying it but I ignored that for the fact I was having a grand old time._

_"You know Hermione," Derek said, " we could go grab the manuscript for my next piece. I'd love to hear your opinion on it."_

_I was flattered. "Well I'd love to Derek."_

_"But 'Mione-" Ron said apprehensively._

_"Oh Ron I'll be back in just a little bit. Don't worry." I said, not supressing the huge smile on my face._

_Ron's normally cobalt blue eyes, alight with love, now were dim, one of the signs when he is about to pick a fight with somebody. But I ignored this, being a silly girl giddy with the chance to help an author with his book._

_"Fine" Ron answered coldly._

_I gave him a loving kiss out of appreciation but only got a forced kiss back from Ron._

_"Don't worry," I said again, " I'll only be gone a few."_

_And with that we left._

_2 hours later_

_Derek had dropped me off at the front door to the twin's apartment. I walked in. I had had a wonderful time with Derek and we had wrote a few more chapters to his story and wrote a thank you to me in the front. I was ecstatic._

_Once inside I immediately began searching for Ron wanting to tell him about the time I had with him. I couldn't find him anywhere in the main area, or near the bar the twin's had reserved for this night. So I checked near the bedrooms hoping that I was "just looking" and that maybe Ron had already left. That's it, he left. But then I heard a familar voice floating from the nearest closet. I opened the door only to find Ron and some slut closer together than he and I had ever been, making out furiously, which he and I never done. I was a mix of emotions. Tears streaming down my face. Ugh, I just wanted to forget everything. I ran off, hearing Ron call my name, only making me want to run harder. Damn heels._

_End Flashback_

A single tear burned my cheek. I hastily wiped it away.

"Goddamn boys."

* * *

Th- th- th- that's all folks well at least until I update next. oh and in the next one, you will hear Ron's side of the story ;-)

Love Me, PrettyInPink17


	5. Ron's Side of the Story

A/N: yada**I**yada**O**yada**W**yada**N**yada**N**yada**O**yada**T**yada**H**yada**I**yada**N**yada**G**yadayada

Here ya go!!!!!

might not get the next chappie up for a week or so cuz im busy!

Chappie 5

* * *

Ron

_-Flashback-_

_It was brilliant. All the time I spent with Hermione, my love. Well at least it was brilliant until that bloody party._

_We arrived late and had to sit with bloody Derek and his girlfriend Alison. Derek obviously liked Hermione and was totally hitting on her but Hermione being the sweet never turn down anybody kind of person kept talking with him. I was zoning out until I heard Derek invite Hermione over to his place. It sounded fishy. Very fishy. I was about to do anything to do anything in my power to convince her not to go. But it's hard to stand our ground with such a beauteous creature staring in your eyes, I gave in, I didn't fight it. Before I could blink they whisked out the door. I was so angry with myself for letting my Hermione run off with that..... thatbloody monster! I headed over to the bar and sat down next to Vivian. We shared a few drinks. Okay maybe 8 or so. I was really drunk. I told Vivi everything. I told her all about Hermione ditching me tonight, and she comforted me. I felt like I had a friend. Next thing I knew Vivi led me to the nearest closet. My subconcious was screaming No! but my body didn't listen. We started making out but it didn't feel right. I was thinking of Hermione. Next thing I knew light flooded the closet and a shocked Hermione was looking back at me. you know you can tell a lot by looking into your loved ones eyes. At that moment I saw everything in her eyes. Hurt. Love. Surprise. Pain. Hatred. Tears. She turned and ran._

_"Hermione!" I called. No use. Why would she turn around and talk to me now? After what she caught me doing._

_I ran as fast as I could for being a little tipsy._

_I finally caught up to her for the fact I was wearing trainers and she was wearing high heels._

_"Hermione!" I reached out and grabbed her arm, " Listen to me."_

_"Oh go back to that slut you had, or do you need somebody new to fool around with?" She said with as much hurt in her voice as in her eyes._

_"Mione listen to me, I got drunk, I didn't know what I was doing I-" I was inturrupted by stinging pain on my cheek._

_She slapped me._

_Hermione Granger, SLAPPED me._

_"What the bloody hell was that for?" I said my anger rising._

_"Oh you know damn well what that was for!" She said in a sort-of yell._

_"Yeah well it never would have happened if you hadn't gone of with 'Derek' " I said doing a little hand gesture to prove my point._

_" Oh so now this is all MY FAULT?" Now she was yelling._

_"Yeah I guess it is!" I screamed._

_"Well fuck you!" she yelled back._

_I was stunned. She was mad enough to swear at me. While yelling. And as I stood there like an arse, thinking about how mad she must be to swear at me, she stormed off. By the time I came out of my thoughts, she was nowhere to be seen. Defeated, I slowly made my way back to the party as to floo home._

_-End Flashback-_

I thought about all of this. Maybe I should apologize to Hermione. Let's see, mental list, Pros: I apologize to Hermione I have my snogging buddy back and everything is good, that is until we fight again. Cons: We keep fighting and are too stubborn and die all alone without each other. I liked the first idea better, but how do I apologize for a mistake so big as that?

I kept trying to fall asleep but couldn't because my mind kept wandering back to Hermione. I got out of bed and decided to go down to the Common Room and play myself in a game of chess, that would help relax me. I started to make my way down to the Common Room when I noticed I wouldn't be alone. There sitting in front of the dying fire was the one, the only, the Hermione Granger. My breath caught in my throat. This was my chance to make it up to her. Here goes nothing I sighed. I slowly made my way down the stairs hoping she wouldn't hear my heart beating, because I sure could hear it. I walk up behind the big, Gryffindor-colored, chair and saw my Hermione reading, of course, but her face was tear-stained, and her eyes still puffy. She still looked beautiful to me.

"Oh, Hermione....."

"I heard you coming down the stairs."

_Damn, there goes that plan._

"Hermione, we should talk."

"I agree."

* * *

Boo hahahahaha Evil cliffhanger(ish) lady strikes again!!!!! 


	6. Ideas and Then Some

dun dun dun

A/NI own nothing.

Sorry it took so long, I don't like spending time on the computer when my parents don't turn on the heat in this room, and it's about oh....... 58 degrees on a warm day. Plus I'm working on the prequel which is gonna be total fluff!

Thanks to evil..I mean DwarfedHalfElf for being my beta

Thank you to my reviewers- I'm glad you like it, and I know, I'm the evil vliffhanger lady muhahahaha i'm thinking about finishing my story in mid sentence hahahaha

* * *

CHAPPIE 6 Ideas and Then Some

Harry

I couldn't fall asleep. Evertime I tried, Ginny kept coming back to my mind. I couldn't stand it. Then again I am laying down. I need to tell her soon, or else, or else..... I'll explode! I have to tell her soon.

Tomorrow. I'll tell her tomorrow.

Maybe.

OrI could wait untiltheday after tomorrow. Thatworks too.

Oh shite! I'm never going to be able to tell her. ERGH!

No Harry don't think like that, you CAN do this. you are "The boy who lived!"

Yeah, well why can't I be "The boyfriend of Ginny Weasley?"

Harry, You gotta sweet-talk her-

Ron doesn't sweet-talk Hermione, yet they are obliviously infatuated about each other.

Harry, Harry, Harry. That IS Ron's way of sweet-talking Hermione.

Well then I'd hate to see how Ron would treat his wife.

You already see it. Everyday, at lunch and in the halls.

Good point.

That's beside the point anyways. The thing we NEED to think about is how YOU are going to tell Ginny how you feel. You need to do something romantic for the girl. Girls LOVE that.

What if I......

With that Harry feel asleep, and dreamt about his master plan to show Ginny his love for her tomorrow.

Hermione/Ron

Last Time

"Hermione, we should talk."

"I agree."

The two sat in silence, collecting their thoughts, for a few minutes, which seemed like eternity to both Hermione and Ron. After 'eternity', Ron cleared his throat.

" I think I should go first so I can justify my actions from the night of the party. Just....... just hear me out and don't interrupt. Okay?"

"Okay." Hermione said meekly.

" Okay, well........ sigh It started out as the best 2 weeks of my life. Me, alone in the Burrow, with the smartest, most beautiful, witch I know-"

"There's no need-" she blushed.

"Hush," Ron said while brushing his fingers over her soft lips, the ones he missed kissing, in order to silence her.

" Anyways, I was spending 2 weeks, 2 glorious weeks with you. Then came the last night, at the bloody party. It started out okay. Until that bloody toad Derek, caught your attention, You didn't even notice me when he was around. I felt used, and considerably hurt. But, being the stubborn Weasley I am, I hid my feelings and let you go off with him. I was pissed. I drank, and drank, until, I guess you could say I was 'piss-drunk'. Vivian, whisked me away, and seduced me. Mentally I knew it was wrong, but I was drunk, I couldn't tell up from down. Next thing I know you show up looking hurt-and I chased you down, trying to apologize but my evil other half, Ronnieroo, took over and made me yell at you. Seriously, he's uncontrollable! Anyways I am truly and deeply sorry for what I put you through. I promise to do my best in controlling evil Ronnieroo that lurks inside of me. Will you ever find room in that kind, sweet heart of yours to forgive me?"

Hermione smiled and pretended to think for a few minutes, as Ron stared up at her on bended knee, with big sad puppy eyes.

"Well, I'll forgive you on 3 conditions."

"For you baby, I'd give the world."

Hermione melted at this.

"One: You'll forgive me."

"Forgive you for doing what, may I ask?"

"For ignoring you when you needed me. If I paid closer attention to you, I wouldn't have gone, and none of this would have happened. You have no idea how sorry I am."

"I forgive you, sweetie."

"Likewise. Two: We'll never let this happen again." Hermione smiled coyly.

"Heck yes, I second that. What's number three?"

"You snog me senseless, right here, then we spend the night here, snuggling, in front of the warm fireplace."

"In the common room?" This didn't sound like practical Hermione.

"Ron, you're beginning to sound like that uptight Hermione Granger girl!" she said in mock-surprise. After he didn't respond she said, "Just relax Ron. It's Friday night, EVERYBODY sleeps in on Saturday morning. We just need to wake up early and sneak back to our dorm rooms before any ne is up."

Ron grinned that oh-so-sexy-melt-Hermione-everytime-grin.

"Okay sounds like a pl-"

Before he finished, Hermione laid down next to him, and entwined her arms and legs around him and started in a passionate kiss. They continued to kiss, for a lot of romatical tension had built up over the few weeks they spent apart. It was quite loverly.

* * *

oh my garsh! what is going to happen! lol


End file.
